Nothing's Change
by Keiko Yuu
Summary: Udah ketauan ya dari judulnya jadi pairingnya ttp original (contoh: KagaKuro, RinHaru), tapi bakal ada pairing kejutan nanti tunggu aja ya nanti di chapter berapanya xD (maap ga pinter bikin summary- -) Warning: YAOI Don't like, don't read :)


Akhirnya Yuu-chan berhasil bikin ff Free! =u=)9  
FF pertama Yuu-chan soal Free! dibikin crossover sama KnB yaa kan lumayan tuh renang sama basket xoxoxo

Oh ya! Berhubung Yuu-chan bikin ff-nya dari hp, jadi banyak yang disingkat-singkat, gomennn |!‾▿‾)

Baidewei, HARUKA IS MINEEEEEEEEEE *ditabokin reader*

Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation  
Story: Me

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/SHOUNEN AI**

**TYPO(S)**

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Pagi hari yg cerah. Seperti biasa, Makoto menjemput Haruka ke rumahnya.

"HARU-CHAN!", teriak makoto  
"Uh?", jawab Haruka tidak niat  
"Kau ini.." *facepalm* "Mau sampai kapan kau berendam seperti itu DAN MENGGUNAKAN CELANA RENANG? LAGI?"  
"Ya ya.."

Lalu setelah Haruka selesai bersiap2, mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah. Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba..

BRUK!

"Hei hati-hati kalau jalan!", teriak orang itu  
"Maaf.. Hee?! Kau.. KAGAMI KAN? KAGAMI TAIGA! Pemain basket yg terkenal dari Seirin!", teriak Makoto  
"Aku tidak tau kalau aku terkenal disini. Huahahahahahahaha" (kagami |!-_-)  
"Nee.."  
"WUAHH! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERDIRI DISITU?!", sekali lagi makoto berteriak  
"Aku ada disini sejak tadi.. Aku-"  
"TUNGGU! KAU KUROKO KAN?"  
"Ya.. Salam kenal"  
"Siapa orang2 ini?", tanya Haruka tiba-tiba  
"Kau tidak tau? Mereka ini pemain basket terhebat dari Seirin!"  
"Hmm..", balas Haruka  
"Sombong sekali kau. Apa kau ingin bertanding denganku?", Kagami memang mudah emosi  
"Maaf.. Tapi aku ini perenang. Bukan pemain basket.."  
"HE?", kagami kaget "ah sudahlah, ayo kuroko kita akan terlambat"  
"Ya.."

Setelah kejadian tidak terduga itu, Haruka dan Makoto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Saat istirahat...

"APA?! KAU BERTEMU KAGAMI DAN KUROKO?!", seru Nagisa dan Rei bersamaan  
"Ya.. Aku juga kaget kenapa mereka ada disini", kata Makoto  
"Siapa yg sedang ada disini?"  
"RIN!", seru mereka semua bersamaan (kecuali haruka-_-) tanpa menyadari muka Haruka memerah entah kenapa (ehem :3)  
"Kau diam saja Haru", kata Rin  
"Aku tak perlu bicara, jika memang tidak ada yg perlu dibicarakan", jawab haruka  
"Dingin seperti biasanya", jawab Rin terdengar kecewa "Jadi.. Siapa yang sedang ada disini?"  
"Kagami dan Kuroko. Pemain basket dari Seirin"  
"Ohh.. Si cahaya dan si bayangan. Romantis ya", kata Rin sambil melirik Haruka

Haruka yang sadar Rin melihat kearahnya hanya bisa ngeblushing diam2

"Selain jago main basket, Kagami juga tampan dan Kuroko imut.. Benar kan Haru-chan?", kata Nagisa  
"Ya..", kata Haruka tidak niat  
'Apa? Haru mengiyakannya? Maksudnya Kagami tampan?', pikir rin (jeles yee lol)  
"Apa kau suka pada Kagami hah Haru?"  
"A-apa maksudmu? K-kau ngawur saja", jawab Haruka gagap karena Rin yang bertanya hal itu  
'Dia gagap. Jadi..', pikir Rin emosi  
"Hah. Ternyata benar ya.", kata Rin ketus  
"Ti-tidak!", jawab Haruka sedikit panik  
"Aku harus kembali ke Samezuka sekarang. Bye"  
"Tunggu!", tiba2 Haruka berteriak  
'Haruka berteriak? Dia menghentikanku? Dia tidak ingin aku pergi? Boleh aku berharap?', pikir Rin  
"Apa?", kata Rin  
"Ti-tidak..", jawab Haruka menunduk (blushing dia)  
"Hem..", jawab rin  
'Apa maksudnya coba?', pikir Rin  
"Kau ini.. Sudahlah. Jaa ne"

Sebenarnya Nagisa dan Makoto (Rei gapeka-_-) sudah menyadari bahwa Rin menyukai Haruka. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Haruka juga suka sama Rin, karena itu Nagisa tadi menanyakan Haruka ttg Kagami untuk mengisengi Rin.

Pulang sekolah...

"Makoto..", panggil haruka  
"Ya?", jawab Makoto dengan senyuman khasnya  
"Menurutmu Rin itu..."  
'Ada apa ini tiba2 haruka bertanya soal rin?', pikir makoto  
"Ah tidak jadi..", kata haruka  
"Hem..", sahut Makoto penasaran  
'Padahal kukira dia ingin bertanya apa Rin suka padanya', pikir Rin

Dihari yang sama...

"Hei Kurokocchi! Apa yang membuatmu lama datang kesini?", tanya Kise saat melihat Kuroko dan Kagami datang agak terlambat. "Jangan bilang kau sudah membuat pergerakan terhadap kuroko.", bisik Kise kepada kagami  
"BODOH!", jawab Kagami setengah berteriak (malu cieee)  
"Tadi kami bertemu perenang handal dari Iwatobi", kata kuroko  
"Iwatobi? Nanase? Nanase Haruka?", tanya Kise  
"Ya.. Tadi kami bertemu Nanase-san dan Tachibana-san. Kau kenal?", kata kuroko  
"Ohh.. Kau bertemu Nanase dan Tachibana.. Tentu saja aku.. Yahh bukannya kenal, hanya sekedar tahu. Mereka kan terkenal di daerah sini", kata Kise  
"Ohh..", jawab Kagami dan Kuroko bersamaan.  
"Ne, kagamicchi. Kau mikir tidak? Nanasecchi dan Kurokocchi mirip ya? Hahahaha mungkin mereka jodoh he-he-he-he", goda Kise.

Ya, sama seperti Makoto dan Nagisa, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan semua anggota tim Seirin sudah tau kalau Kagami ada 'sesuatu' kepada Kuroko. Dan hanya Kise dan Aomine yang tau bahwa Kuroko juga sebenarnya suka kepada Kagami (maklum. Cuma mereka berdua yang ngerti tampang kuroko yang selalu datar |!‾▿‾)

-TbC-

* * *

Gimana-gimana? ^^  
Rasanya sedikit garing tapi sudahlah~ hahaha

Review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
